


Stag is True

by Consulted_moriarty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about William Graham finding out who is behind the murders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stag is True

"Get out of my mind." He hisses, meeting Dr. Lecter's eyes with disgust.   
"Mr. Graham, I am not in your mind, I am sitting across from you and simply talking." He steeples his fingers together, elbows on the armrests of the chair.   
"That's a lie, you're lying to me. You're doing that thing where you pick apart my thoughts and dig for secrets I hid from myself for a damn reason!" William is up in an instant, pacing the ridiculously large office Hannibal kept himself in.   
"What makes you think I am lying to you?" He questions, eyes following that of a scared mongoose.   
"Because they all do," Will gestures around as if ghosts stand trial of their lies, "and so do you." A finger is pointed and Hannibal rises from his seat. He is not angry, nor accusing; instead, he approaches William with a curious gaze.   
"What should I be doing as your psychologist then, Mr. Graham?" He persists, playing the games William knew well enough.   
"You're doing it again."  
Patience is lost.  
"William," the first name strikes a chord, the special agent turns to face his only enemy and friend. "You come to me for help and then dart away as if I am expected to give you an answer without prior knowledge of your mind." He stated, narrowing his eyes-not in accusation, but fake concern.   
Because Hannibal does know William's mind. He can work his way around Mr. Grahams subconscious like he can work his way around a human body and kitchen. William is but an art for him to admire-a sketch in which he created himself. Ah, yes. Hannibal had erased the logic and reality and drew in images that didn't fit and William was so beyond repair that he wasn't even broken, he was nonexistent.   
"You know my mind," he calls out Hannibal's bluff, daring to take a step closer to the monster in the flesh.   
"I know what you refuse to see, and my job is to paint that picture."  
"No." William cuts in before Hannibal can twist the subject away from himself. But it is too late, he is now the evaluated. "You have a mask, probably more like a body-suit, and you hide under it." William continues his accusation as well as approach.   
"The games we play can lead to matches we can't face." Hannibal steadily warns.   
"And yet I find...I find you only speak for yourself." Mr. Graham is now well within personal space and Hannibal can yet again smell the stench of William's cheap after-shave.   
"Hard to keep an anchor attached to said ship when the rope is cut." This is not a warning. This is a threat. Hannibal has threatened William and taken a step backwards.   
And in William's eyes, he no longer sees the slightly taller figure stepping back, no. He sees the raven-feathered stag. He hears the deadly breathing and watches as the hooves ripped up the ground around them as William was suddenly being circled like prey.   
'This is not Hannibal Lecter,' he tells himself, following the moving Stag. 'This is his secret, and I have been running from it'.  
And the answer presents for them both. Hannibal watches William slowly turn around, eyes following what he couldn't see. And then Will is facing away from Hannibal and he violently stumbles back as if hit full force by an object and Hannibal's hands come out to catch the tripped agent. But William pulls away, spinning around on the ground and looking up at the extended hands reaching towards him. And he squirms away and he shouts curse words and calls for Jack as if the other had been here the whole time. But no, it was just them.  
It was just a meal before the famished.


End file.
